Return merchandise authorization is a part of a process of returning a product in order to receive a repair, replacement, or refund before the product's warranty period ends. The purchaser usually contacts the manufacturer to obtain authorization to return the product. A return merchandise authorization number is generated at that moment. A replacement product and a return merchandise authorization kit are then sent to the purchaser, typically with the return merchandise authorization number. The return merchandise authorization kit typically includes a return mailing label, related paperwork for the purchaser to fill out, and a return box to mail the original product with. The purchaser is supposed to mail back the original product with the completed paperwork and the rest of the return merchandise authorization kit including the return merchandise authorization number. The return merchandise authorization number makes it easier for the manufacturer to identify the return merchandise authorization case and may cause problems when it is missing.